This type of apparatus has been known as a winding apparatus disclosed in each of Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-119922, Japanese Patent No. 3,140,729, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2004-328962, and Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-348959. Of them, for example, the publication '922 discloses a winding apparatus structured to include two or three rotatable nozzles through which wires are supplied and to manufacture both a multi-layered coil and a parallel coil. Those two or three nozzles are retained by a rotatable nozzle holder. When a bobbin is rotated while the wires are unreeled to be supplied through the nozzles, the wires are wound on the bobbin. In synchronism with the rotation of the bobbin, the nozzle holder is rotated to rotate the two or three nozzles about a predetermined rotation center, thereby winding the two or three wires together in multilayered or parallel relation on the periphery of the bobbin.